Alívio
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Ao sentir o cheiro dela e perceber a angústia na jovem, Elias percebeu que sua noiva precisava ser aliviada. E só havia um remédio: o toque dele. Robinthorn com cenas maduras, mas sem sexo.


_Avisos: Masturbação, xenofilia, nudez, texto curto, pwp._

 _Casal: Robinthorn (Chise x Elias)._

 _Classificação:+18._

 _Sumário: Ao sentir o cheiro dela e perceber a angústia na jovem, Elias percebeu que sua noiva precisava ser aliviada. E só havia um remédio: o toque dele. Robinthorn com cenas maduras, mas sem sexo._

 **Nota inicial: Só uma história curtinha para encerrar o ano com chave de ouro.**

 **Robinthorn para sempre!**

Elias P.O.V.

"Definitivamente, tem algo errado com a Chise. Ela parece tão angustiada. Está fugindo de mim o dia inteiro. Sem falar no cheiro dela. Ela emana ferormônios.

Será? Será mesmo? Não acredito. Será que ela quer se deitar comigo. Não pode ser. Eu sei que esse dia chegaria a algum momento, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Não é que eu não saiba como o ato funciona. É que simplesmente eu não tenho prática.

Tudo o que eu sei é tocar eu mesmo para me dar prazer. Isso que vocês chamam de masturbação. Que é muito bom e me faz sentir feliz.

Antes, eu fazia só por fazer. Sem pensar em algo especifico. Mas, agora, eu penso na Chise quando eu me toco.

Eu vou até ela. Chise parece tensa. Ela evita me olhar. Está tão tensa. E envergonhada.

Eu abraço. E acaricio seus cabelos. Digo para ela me falar o que está sentindo. Ela fica vermelha e não me diz nada.

Continuo insistindo para que ela me diga alguma coisa. Ela fica quieta.

Então, depois de muita insistência, ela me pega pela mão e me conduz até o quarto dela.

Chise tranca a porta e me manda sentar na cama.

Então, sem mais nem menos, ela se despe.

Bem, eu já tinha visto ela nua. Até que as curvas de Chise cresceram um pouquinho.

"Eu quero você, Elias! Quero seu corpo. Quero seu amor."

Eu fiquei um pouco nervoso: "Bem, Chise, eu entendo que você tenha seus desejos por mim. Somos noivos, antes de tudo. Mas, não acha um pouco precipitado?".

Ela fez uma cara de decepção: "Então, você não me quer?".

"Não, não é isso! Eu só quero começar mais devagar." Eu respondi.

"Como assim, devagar?"

"Que tal começarmos com masturbação? Na próxima vez, fazemos sexo oral. E na terceira vez, teremos a penetração." Eu falei.

Chise olhou-me de alto a baixo.

"Tudo bem". Eu aceito. "Ela disse.

Ela se aproximou de mim e sentou no meu colo. Com as pernas abertas.

Eu tirei as minhas luvas.

Comecei a brincar com os seios de minha amada. Eles são tão macios. Fi-la gemer com brinquei com ambos os mamilos.

Passei a mão sobre sua coxa. Ela se arrepiou.

Então, eu cheguei a sua vagina. Já estava molhada. Molhada para mim. Que maravilha!

Brinquei muito com o clitóris dela. Até que ela gozasse em minhas mãos. Depois, enfiei dois dedos em sua vagina e a masturbei.

Mais gozo. Mais prazer.

Com as minhas mãos, fui colhendo o que ela gozou e engolindo aquilo. Que sabor maravilhoso.

"Elias, estou sentindo algo duro embaixo de mim? É seu pênis?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, meu amor, é ele. Normalmente, ele fica internalizado. Só saindo quando eu sinto muito prazer. Você quer tocá-lo, querida?"

"Eu quero, sim. Por favor, fique nu para mim." Ela pediu.

Eu a sentei na cama. Fiquei de pé e me despi rapidamente.

Ela ficou extasiada com o meu corpo. Elogiando os meus músculos e o meu pênis. Chise pediu para eu sentar na cama.

Ela foi deixando uma trilha de beijos maravilhosa do meu peito até a minha virilha. Então, começou a tocar no meu pau. No começo, eram carícias leves. Então, as carícias foram aumentando até que me masturbou vigorosamente.

Gozei muito. E depois do ato, ela pegou o meu sêmen com as mãos e bebeu. E ainda elogiou o sabor.

No final, deitamos juntos. No quarto da Chise. Abraçados e pelados. Só espero que a Silky não resolva me bater. Chise é minha noiva. E que o faço com que ela diz respeito a nós dois somente. Ela não é criança mais. Tem idade suficiente para fazer. Seu quiser foder ela, eu fodo. E isso não é da conta da empregada. Ouviu senhorita Silky! !"

Nota final : Feliz ano – novo ! E muito Chise x Elias hentai para todo mundo !


End file.
